fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Dollars and Fish
When Milo borrows money to attend a concert, he soon learns that he must repay the loan before the night is over at a hefty interest rate. Episode Summary Milo, Oscar, Bea, and Esmargot are sitting at a table in the Hokey Poke diner and are watching Brandon Bubbler on the television. Bea is psyched to go to his concert soon. Then, Bassy comes up for their order. Oscar gets four Flake Shakes. Esmargot insists on a chocolate one because it gives her pep. Bassy walks away and Albert Glass is seen sitting next to the four of them in the booth asking who wants to go the Brandon Bubbler concert with him. But the four are shocked because no one noticed him. So he explains he was there the whole time with them. So Esmargot puts slime on him so they can see him. Albert invites Esmargot with him to get tickets and they leave the diner together. Bassy comes back and serves up the Flake Shakes. She walks away and Randy Pincherson is seen drinking down Esmargot’s left shake. He starts to hit on Bea asking if she wants to go with him to the concert but she declines. Oscar becomes jealous now. Randy flaunts off his money that he has to Bea, but she still rejects. Milo and Oscar tell him that they were able to buy their own tickets and he is not needed. Randy leaves after gloating again about the amount of money he has. Bea then decides to start to buy tickets to the show. Oscar quickly buys his and Bea’s tickets from their money. Milo then asks who is going to pay for his ticket. Oscar tells him that he should but Milo is shocked. Bea tells him he should get a job like her and Oscar. She baby-sits and Oscar tutors Pass, Punt, and Fumble. Milo wants them to pay for his ticket but they refuse and tell him to work. Milo storms off, upset. The next day, Bea and Oscar are sitting in the diner once again complaining about how exhausted they are from their jobs. Milo suddenly appears on a hot motorcycle with expensive clothing and money canons. He crashes it into a booth and walks over to Bea and Oscar. Oscar asks if he gets a job, but Milo ignored. He tells them that Randy loaned him some money. Randy then enters the diner slyly and starts explaining how to loan will work. Milo must pay back all the money he was given along with 300% interest. He also warns Milo that if he does not pay him back, he will get "the pinch." Randy leaves echoing “the pinch." Oscar and Bea are disappointed to Milo and exit as well. Milo is later seen later searching in his sofa for money. But all he finds is a half eaten cookie and a baseball card of Babe Ruthfish. Milo eats the card and the doorbell rings — it is Randy. Milo tries to trick him by saying no one is home, but that does not fool Randy. He comes through the back door and sits next to Milo. Milo is scared out of his mind. He did not pay back all the money so Randy was about to pinch him. Though Oscar and Bea told Randy that they already paid Milo's loan for him. Randy knew this and he only wanted to scare him. They then scold Milo telling him that he is lazy and selfish. The two angrily left and Milo feels sorry for himself, with tears streaming down his cheeks. Milo then tries to get a job as a cashier at Hokey Poke to earn his money and get his friends back. After a long day, Milo finishes slowly and is sad with grief. Chief comes out to pay him his money. However, the money he earns is not enough to pay back his friends so Chief tells him to sell the hot motorcycle still mantled into the booth. Milo confronts his two friends and they are still mad at him. They told him to leave, but he stayed and gave them tickets to concert and all the money he ought them. They were shocked and happy. He then explained to them what he did and they left to go to the concert. The three entered into the concert and see all their friends jamming out to Brandon Bubbler. Oscar and Bea dance around having fun. But, Milo falls asleep at the foot of the stage, tired out from "overworking" himself. End Credits Mouse shows off all her shoes she got from a big sale, but Snake always gets half-off for she only needs one shoe.﻿ Songs * U + Me = Luv * Money Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets &... Career Advice Memorable Quotes Background Information * This is the first time Esmargot is seen hanging out with Milo, Oscar, and Bea *This is the second time Albert is seen hanging out with Milo, Oscar, and Bea; the first one was in Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story though that time it was against his will, so this episode would mark the first time he is seen willingly hanging with the three plus Esmargot. *Clamantha did not appear, nor did she speak, but she is credited in this episode. *Fumble speaks in this episode, although he does not speak. Production Information International premieres * April 16, 2011 (Disney Channel Latin America) Errors *When Milo, Oscar and Bea arrive at the concert, Brandon is mouthing the words "Sho-tay, wanna be with me?" while the song itself is at "I'm like O-M-G". *Esmargot's bag disappears in the opening however when Albert asks her if she wants to get some tickets, she has her bag back. *To raise the money that Milo borrowed, Oscar and Bea have to sell their tickets, later Milo is able to buy three new tickets after selling his bike, but he still had a lot of the money he borrowed left over when he bought the bike, so he would not be able to afford an extra ticket. Continuity *Kevin from Fail Fish has a couple of cameos in this episode. Allusions *Brandon Bubbler is similar to Justin Bieber. *Babe Ruthfish is an obvious allusion to Babe Ruth, a famous baseball player. *Dollars and Fish is also known as a popular saying, "Dollars and Sense." *This episode is similar to Regular Show episode "Caffeinated Concert Tickets" where Mordecai and Rigby needed the money for the concert and they both fall asleep. Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Blake Clark as Chief * Rachel Dratch as Esmargot * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha * Tress MacNeille as Bassy * Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass * Roger Craig Smith as Pass * Josh Sussman as Randy Pincherson and Snail * Dave Wittenberg as Punt :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes